


The Doctor Takes New York

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [10]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: When the Master uses Hawkeye to eliminate the Doctor, the rest of the Avengers are recruited by the Doctor and his companion Ace to stop the Master and his latest plans.





	The Doctor Takes New York

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been re uploaded because I was stupid enough to delete it. Go figure. Hopefully it won't happen again. I apologize for the inconvenience. This story is set between Captain America: the Winter Soldier and Avengers Age of Ultron.

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who _and all characters and properties belong to the BBC. _The Avengers _belong to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel and Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios.

**The Doctor Takes New York **

It was a normal day for both Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow and Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye. They were patrolling around New York City which nothing was going on. At least at the moment.

“I just cannot believe it!” Clint exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Natasha chided, “S.H.E.I.L.D. became corrupted by H.Y.D.R.A. We also discovered Steve's long lost World War II buddy Bucky Barnes, who was also corrupted by H.Y.D.R.A.”

“That explains everything. It also means with everything that has happened, I can finally retire and spend much more time with my family.”

“I am glad that you will be able to have that opportunity.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What will you be doing?”

“I will not be retiring anytime soon if that is what you mean.”

“I know that. I get that.”

“I guess I will keep on fighting the fight like I always do.”

“I know you will. Nice hair cut by the way.”

“Thanks. How did you know?”

Before Clint could answer, he heard a strange noise that alarmed him.

“Did you hear that?” Clint asked.

“Did I hear what?” Natasha was now confused.

“I.....I heard a strange noise.”

Clint heard the strange sound again, “There it is again.”

“That is really strange because I do not hear anything.”

“Well,” Clint replied, “I am going to go check it out.”

“Um, okay then.” Natasha nodded before Clint walked away.

Clint walked down several blocks as he tracked down the mysterious noise which led him to a mysterious antique shop. Slowly and with caution, Clint walked into the shop.

Upon arriving at the mysterious store, Clint looked to see intriguing items that were in the store. Somethings that would normally be seen in an antique store. He continued to look around his surroundings unaware of who was watching over him.

It was the Master! A Renegade Time Lord, just like one known as the Doctor, except he was more different, but not in a good way. He had plans to eliminate the Doctor and was intending to use one of the Avengers to complete the task. The Master looked to see his target and noticed it was not Iron Man, the Hulk or even Thor, but this would do just fine. However, the Master knew this would not be an easy task.

The Master got out a vile that contained dark energy from the dream dimension from Darkairai, master of the dark side of the Balance. It would be the key to place Clint under his control. What would happen to the marksman would depend on how the dark energy would effect him.

Quietly, the Master placed the dark energy within a tall mirror. He then quickly hid to make sure that he would not be caught so quickly.

Clint was unaware that the entire room was starting to get dark as he slowly approached a mirror that was tall in height. It also had golden rims and the glass seemed normal as it was blue, but he could still see his reflection, even with the distance that he was standing from. As he was getting closer to the mirror, the room started to get darker by the minute and Clint was actually dense about the situation that the dark energy was building up as he couldn't help but to admire the beauty that came from the mirror.

“That looks like a lovely mirror.” Clint stated as he was now face to face in front of the mirror, “Wow. I am very sure that my wife Laura would love to have a mirror like this. I just need to ask somebody how much this mirror actually is.”

As Clint touched the glass in the mirror, the dark energy hit him in full blast. He was so alarmed that he was not able to react or anything as the room was now pitch dark as the energy hit Clint.

When the light came back on, the deed was done. Clint was now on his knees. At first in anguish at the dark energy that hit him, but then he gave in just minutes later as the more he resisted the dark energy, it would eventually drive him to the point of insanity.

Within the minute, the Master stepped out from behind the mirror and walked over to the marksman Avenger, “Are you Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye?”

Clint slowly stood up as his eyes shone black and were now cold, showing no mercy in them as he nodded to the Master.

“Good.” the Master smiled, “Very good. I will need you to do a task for me.”

Clint looked at him, listening with full intent.

“I will need your help in taking out my biggest adversary of all time. His name is the Doctor.” the Master instructed, “Come with me to my quarters and I will explain everything.”

“Yes, of course, Master.” Clint replied coldly, “I will be glad to help you take out this Doctor.”

A portal opened and Clint went through it which would take him to the Master's headquarters in New York City. Then the Master soon followed. After they left and the portal closed, the shop itself went through a transformation as it went back to what it was before: a shop with a large number of crates, dust and clearly soaped up windows.


End file.
